Trays and coasters are well known portable serving devices. A tray is mostly sized to carry a variety or a plurality of vessels or food. While a coaster is mostly the support of a beverage glass or cup to protect the table surface.
The present invention deals with the arrangement of a plurality of coaster units, instead of singular one. Also the present invention investigates the shape and the organization of both the tray and the units that are engaged in the tray. The shapes of a plurality of coaster units are the physical parts of the whole tray.
The composite coaster tray combines and advances the conventional tray and coaster into one flexible device which can be either assembled as one tray or be disassembled into individual coaster units.